


Home

by RippleInthePond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Happy Ending, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RippleInthePond/pseuds/RippleInthePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If tears could build a stairway and happy memories a lane, I would walk right up to heaven and be home again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Home  
Written by RippleInThePond

OoOoO

They were both retired, having passed on the duty to the next generation. Castiel still stopped by occasionally, never mentioning the age that was beginning to show. For a while, they truly were retired. Didn’t go on any hunts. They never failed to report anything suspicious however. On July 7th of the year 2045, however, that changed. It was supposed to have been an easy hunt. It had been nearby and although they were technically retired, they had chosen to help out as there had been no one nearby. They had been told that it was just a small group of demons, low class and easy to exorcise or kill.

The information had been completely wrong.

It had been a group of ten demons, three of them incredibly strong. Sam and Dean had died slowly, blood-loss being the main factor. They had laid on the floor unable to move and watched as the other died, the light slowly fading from their eyes.

They soon found themselves in a field of gold. They were both young again, in their twenties. In front of them was a rundown building that said Harvelle’s Roadhouse. They carefully stepped inside and they stared in shock at what they found inside.

There was music blaring from the jukebox in the corner. Bobby sat at the bar, Ellen behind it pouring a glass. Jo leaned over the pool table with a cue pointed at a ball. John and Mary sat next to each other in a booth talking. Samuel and Deanna were nearby arguing. Ash sat with Charlie, discussing computers and appraising each other’s achievements. Pamela was hitting on Kevin as he tried to push her away. Everyone was in the prime age of their life, young and strong. After hitting the cue ball, Jo looked up and saw Dean and Sam standing by the door. She smiled brightly.

“Look who decided to join the party! It took you long enough.” At hearing her, everyone looked up and rushed towards them. Mary reached them first, wrapping her arms around them. She reached her arms up and placed her hands on Sam’s face. “It’s nice to finally truly meet you Sam.” His eyes watered slightly as he hugged her tightly. John came up and on his sons’ shoulders. “You did well.” Jo came up to them and hugged them each in turn and looked them both straight in the eyes before slapping them.

Dean swore. “The hell was that for?!” She laughed. “That was for being morons and not being honest with each other all of the time. We had to watch you be idiots.” Ash murmured in agreement. Charlie ran up to them and Dean looked like he would cry. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He soon hugged her back and she said, “ I never blamed you. None of us did.” From behind them, they heard someone reply. “For the record, I blamed you seeing as my death was actually your fault. But, I forgave you when I saw your grief and guilt.” Charlie let go as Dean and Sam turned around to see Kevin standing behind them. “Seriously, what is with you Winchesters and bottling up your emotions?” Samuel called out, “IT RUNS IN THE FAMILY!” Everyone started laughing and Bobby walked up to them handing them each a beer. “You made us proud.” The residents of the bar nodded in consent and got up for a group hug. They wrapped their arms around the boys who had been through so much; who had felt so much guilt and so much pain. Castiel walked in, unbeknownst to the others in the room.

“Am I interrupting something?” Everyone looked up at him and smiled as a chorus of “Cas!” erupted. Dean and Sam stared in confusion at the friendliness. John looked at them and smirked. “Your angel boyfriend was keeping us up to date on your lives after the tv stopped working.” Cas blushed lightly as Dean gaped like a fish and everyone erupted into loud laughter and Sam smiled. Everyone sat down together and began to smile peacefully and happily.

_If tears could build a stairway_  
_and happy memories a lane,_  
_I would walk right up to heaven_  
_and I would be home again_

**Author's Note:**

> It is just a cute, little oneshot I came up with. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
